deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine VS Chara
Undertale VS Minecraft! Undertale vs Minecraft which evil character that wants to destroy their worlds will win? Interlude Wiz: Evil, they can come in any shape and form. Boomstick: Like Herobrine the brother of Notch. Wiz: And Chara, the fallen child, Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor,and skill to find out who would wine a Death Battle. Herobrine Wiz:The magical world of Minecraft where you can fight skeletons and other mobs Boomstick: Yeah it looks like a nice game and all surviving until you see something moving in the fog than sand pyrimids perfectly shaped tunnels in mountains and tree's missing all there leafs Wiz: These are the signs of the devil god of minecraft or creepypasta if your that type of person Boomstick: Herobrine the dead brother of Notch,the god of Minecraft Wiz: A very long time ago the two brothers created the minecraft world notch stood for peace and created the villagers, cows, pigs and all the good stuff in minecraft Boomstick: But herobrine made the bad like ghast those damn creepers and those scary noises you hear in caves Wiz: And at one point the two begun fighting each other and this battle lasted a long time until herobrine was defeated and was killed from the minecraft world Boomstick: But we all know thats not how it goes because than a player spotted something in the fog moving about and it was herobrine still alive Wiz: And herobrine would haunt many worlds killing all sorts of players and have the occasional fight with notch Boomstick: Like any good siblings *Name: Herobrine *Height: 6'0 *Weight: Unkown *Age: Unkown probably 4.543 years old prob Wiz: Herobrine would continue to do battle with notch and at one point nearly win Boomstick: Nearly but he still hasn't done it Wiz: Herobrine carrys two types of weapons the first is your average diamond sword and the next are things called herobrine blades that are indestructible Boomstick: But if he dosen't feel like using these types of weapons he can create more and different weapons from the orespawn weapon Wiz: But the most deadliest of the weapons he has is the command block Boomstick: The command block is basically a god type of block it can do whatever herobrine wants it to do kill people create humongous building or more deadly weapons Wiz: He can set someone's survival to either creative or basically turn himself invincible *Diamond sword *Orespawn weapon *Herobrine blades *Command block Boomstick: He carries two set's of armor one is diamond and the other is the dark outfit from the gods dont bleed storyline this armor is stronger than diamond and even saved him from a 400 foot fall Wiz: Herobrine has many abilites like teleportation flight telekinesis and even pyrokinesis Boomstick: He's got superhuman strength, speed, durability and reflexes Wiz: He can control electricity, the weather and matter he's able to warp reality summon in any mobs create mobs and can even mind control animals and can even shoot wither skulls which can give a very bad affect Boomstick: That effect is called the wither affect which can hurt people and drain their health and can only be stopped by milk Wiz: He can also shoot fireball's TNT and turn invisible Boomstick: He's a master at combat as well *Teleportation *Accelerated healing factor *Flight *Telekinesis *Pyrokinesis *Superhuman speed *Superhuman strength *Superhuman durability *Superhuman reflexes *Weather manipulation *Electric manipulation *Matter manipulation *Reality warping *Mob summoning *Mob creation *Mind control *Master at combat Wiz: You dont want to make him mad Boomstick: I dont think you want to make anyone mad Wiz: No literally if you make him mad he can transform into a much more aggresive state Boomstick: This state is called red eyed herobrine but this isn't just his only form theres enderbrine which is just him and an enderman mixed together so zombie herobrine is literally him coming back from the dead zombified Wiz: Herobrine is no laughing stock he's able to fight on par with Notch and Steve at one point nearly conquered hypixel Boomstick: He did one of the most craziest shit i've ever seen he literally ressurected himself from death like what the hell awesome Wiz: He's started tons of forest fire's can stand toe-too-toe to Entity 303 who has been showen constantly superior to him Boomstick: Herobrine is incredibly strong able to lift up to 97,002.600 metric tons and probably even higher but like how? Wiz: It's simple the heaviset block in minecraft is gold which can weight 27 pounds an you usually have 37 slots so times 27 by 60 and you get 1,434, 568 tons and since you can store more objects thanks to the shulker box um well yeah you get the idea Boomstick: So pretty damn strong Wiz: He's also reletively fast Boomstick: Steve has been said to be able to run up to 11 miles per hour but since he's most likely superhuman you can add up Steve's and Herobrine's speed by 60 Wiz: And again with a little divison Herobrine's speed can come near around 687 miles per hour anyways back on track he's killed 300 people very easily killed steve in an alternate univerese killed an army of mobs sent someone flying by a kick and has even defeated dreadlord *Stood toe-too-toe with Entity 303 *Has fought Notch and Steve multiple times *Killed 300 people *Sent someone flying by a kick *Killed steve in an alternate univerese *Killed an army of mobs *Defeated Dreadlord *Resurrected himself after death *Survived looking at Slenderman's face *Fought keanu reeves (No i wish i was making it up) (Herobrine_VS_Keanu_Reeves_(Trollpasta)) Boomstick: He's done some incredible things Wiz: But like all god's Herobrine can be defeated infact he has never been able to kill notch and has been defeated by Entity 303 and Steve countless times and at one point was nearly killed by an enderman Boomstick: Those scrawny things if this dude can warp realitys and fight gods i have a hard time beliving that Wiz: Infact thats one of his main flaws he can get a little too cocky and at sometimes simple mobs can even anger him Boomstick: But hey he is probably one of the most powerfullest and most popular villains of the minecraft/creepypasta world Chara Intermisison Fight Conclusion Category:Minecraft vs Undertale Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Cenus9548 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by cenus9548 Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle